To Save the Theater!
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Modern PotO! A small theater in San Diego, CA decides that in order to save their theater from being sold they must have a good season, so they decide to try and do PHantom of the Opera! But what happens is that they they are more like the characters.....
1. Act 1: We're doing what!

**ACT ONE: WE'RE DOING WHAT?!**

*CURTAIN COMES UP ON: A stage w/ nothing on it, pitch black. A door slams. ELIZABETH and VICKY ENTER arguing.

ELIZABETH

What?! We could never do that! I mean just look at this place, does it look like we have the budget to do that! Besides you remember what happened to the last director that tried to widen her budget?

VICKY

Hey I thought I was the Director here?... Besides you've been acting here for nine years, don't you want to do something spontaneous, something that you'll be remembered for?.... And yes I do remember what happened to the last director that tried to widen her budget, she's the reason why I got this job.

ELIZABETH

Exactly!

VICKY

Izzy settle down, your just an actor. And it's your theatre now.

ELIZABETH

Exactly, It's MY theater now. And we're going to lose it unless we get more profits.

VICKY

What?

ELIZABETH

(PULLS OUT A FEW PAPERS)I wasn't going to tell you, but the city's buying us out

VICKY

But I thought-

CHRISTINA ENTERS

VICKY Continued.

(TAKES PAPERS AND HIDES THEM BEHIND HER BACK)Oh look it's Christina.

CHRISTINA

Hey Vicky, Hey Izzy. What are you guys talking about?

VICKY

Well, you know how we need to decide on what we're doing this upcoming season here at the theater.

CHRISTINA

Yeah...

VICKY

Izzy here doesn't think that's it's possible for us to do The Ph....

ELIZABETH

(CUTTING OFF) She thinks that we can do The Phantom of the Opera!!!

CHRISTINA

Really? That would be soooo exciting! It would be the biggest thing we've ever done.

VICKY

That's what I tried to tell her.

CHRISTINA

Hey... maybe we could get an actual costume designer, and you could design the set and...

ELIZABETH

But who would sing?

CHRISTINA

Um... Us of course, and everyone else, plus who auditions, wow I thought you'd know that.

ELIZABETH

I do know that, that's why we can't do it! I mean my god, we've got maybe 4 sopranos , and then the rest of us. Since the Civic has all of them.

CHRISTINA

I know, I'm a Soprano.

ELIZABETH

Exactly

CHRISTINA

Huh?

MS. VICTORIA

Okay, How bad could it be?

ELIZABETH

Really bad, with this play at least. I just can't, not this play. I have too much history with it.

CHRISTINA

Oh yeaahhhhh. I almost forgot.

VICKY

What?

CHRISTINA

Izzy did a musical review of the play in high school, it's how she met her high school sweet-heart.

VICKY

Ohhhhhh.

ELIZABETH

That too, but we really can't do it!

CHRISTINA

Why?

ELIZABETH

(TAKES THE PAPERS FROM VICKY'S BACK)

We're losing the theatre!

CHRISTINA

What? How?!

(ELIZABETH IS FURIOUS)

VICKY

(TRYING TO CALM ELIZABETH DOWN) Let me take this one...(ELIZABETH NODDS)

VICKY

Go home, Get some sleep!

ELIZABETH

I live here remember, I sold my soul to this theater the minute I walked in nine and a half years ago.

(VICKY/CHRISTINA BEGIN TO LEAVE)

VICKY

Very funny!

CHRISTINA

Bye Izzy!

ELIZABETH

Bye guys.

(VICKY AND CHRISTINA EXIT)

(ELIZABETH SITS DOWN)

ELIZABETH

Ugh! (UNDER HER BREATH)What are we gonna do?

(A MAN ENTERS FROM THE BACK OF THE HOUSE)

ELIZABETH

The house is closed.

MAN

You know, you're a hard person to find.

ELIZABETH

What?

MAN

This place is beautiful.

ELIZABETH

Who are you?

(HE COMES INTO THE LIGHT, ELIZABETH RECOGNIZES HIM, THIS IS HARVEY)

HARVEY

An old friend.

ELIZABETH

Harvey?!

HARVEY

Izzy!

(HARVEY COMES ON THE STAGE)(THEY HUG)

ELIZABETH

How did you..?

HARVEY

A lot of work. After a few years, 8 to be exact, I realized that I missed you to much to bare, so I searched for you and your family. After a year I found your sister and she said that you moved to San Diego to be on told me about your parents, I'm so sorry, I know how much both of them meant to you..

(HE HUGS HER)

ELIZABETH

Thank you.(SHE LOOKS UP AT HIM) You missed me?

HARVEY

What do you expect? Come on, let me take you to dinner, I've never been to San Diego before. We have a lot to catch up on.

ELIZABETH

I can't...

HARVEY

Come on, please I'm begging you.

ELIZABETH

I have to figure out how the company is going to do The Phantom of the Opera here and how to-

HARVEY

Really, I love that play.

ELIZABETH

I know you do. But I just don't think it would be possible for us to do it with our budget and all.

HARVEY

Look at this place Iz. It's beautiful who ever owns it is a very lucky person.

ELIZABETH

You would think that, but I'm not.

HARVEY

Wait, this is your theater?!

ELIZABETH

Yep. Take a good look at it cause it wont be here for long.

HARVEY

Elizabeth, that's wonderful, now you have to let me take you out to dinner... What do you mean it wont be here for long?

ELIZABETH

The city of San Diego is reposesing it.(SHOWS HIM THE PAPERS)

HARVEY

What? They can't, this place is a landmark.

ELIZABETH

Apparently they can when you fall behind. Our past few productions have been really good it's just that most of our audience isn't the most wealthy. So the tickets are cheap and tickets pay the bills and-

HARVEY

Slow down, back to Phantom. I bet you could do it.

ELIZABETH

Funny, you obviously don't remember my acting.

HARVEY

I remember it perfectly but I mainly remember your singing. It was beautiful.

(THEY BOTH PAUSE AND THEN MAKE EYE CONTACT FOR A SECOND)

ELIZABETH

Well I guess one dinner wouldn't kill me.

HARVEY

Excellent!

ELIZABETH

Well I just have to go get my bag and then I'll be out.

(SHE BEGINS TO EXIT)

HARVEY

Fantastic, I'll go get the limo outside.

ELIZABETH

Did you just say limo?

HARVEY

Yes.

ELIZABETH

Okay I just wanted to make sure I heard you right.

(THEY BOTH EXIT OFF)(LIGHTS GO DOWN)


	2. Act 1: Scene 2

THE NEXT DAY/AT THE THEATER...

(LIGHTS COME UP)(CHRISTINA IS ALREADY THERE WITH VICKY)

(ELIZABETH ENTERS RUNNING GIDDY)

ELIZABETH

CHRISSY! Chrissy! Chrissy!

CHRISTINA

Whaty? Whaty? Whaty?

VICKY

You two creep me out sometimes.

ELIZABETH

I don't have much time, You'll never believe what happened to me yesterday?

CHRISTINA

Yes I will, you just have to tell me what it is smarty!

VICKY

(SARCASTICALLY)Christina, how did you ever pass the second grade?

CHRISTINA

I don't really remember a lot of grade school, I guess I got hit in the head a lot while playing during recess back then.

VICKY

I never would have guessed.

ELIZABETH

Okay we can get back to your life story after I tell you this. Yesterday after you tw-

(HARVEY ENTERS)

CHRISTINA

Look at that hottie...

ELIZABETH

I KNOW!

CHRISTINA

Hey, why's he walking over here?

ELIZABETH

That's what I am trying to tell you, he-

HARVEY

(TEASINGLY)I think he's coming to talk to us...

ELIZABETH

HE IS!!

HARVEY

I'm what?

CHRISTINA

Ackwarrrddd.(SHE AND VICKY GO OVER TO ONE OF THE TABLES)

ELIZABETH

Sorry about them.

HARVEY

They seem nice. So do you wanna sit down.

ELIZABETH

Oh... yeah, totally.

(THEY BOTH SIT DOWN)

HARVEY

Any news on the Phantom situation?

ELIZABETH

Vicky, our director, told me that we are going to do it again this mourning and I guess that everyone okayed it sooo...

HARVEY

It's official, we are doing The Phantom of the Opera!

ELIZABETH

WE?

HARVEY

Well I mean the company and all that.

ELIZABETH

Oh, I thought you meant me and you. (LAUGHS)

HARVEY

Well I did in a way...what I am trying to say is that I think we both have good chances of getting in the cast.

ELIZABETH

What?

HARVEY

You can't get rid of me now. I'm auditioning.

ELIZABETH

Harvey! That's.... That's wonderful! But how? You live in New York and the play is here.

HARVEY

Well let's just say that I love the scenery here.

(THEY BOTH LAUGH)

ELIZABETH

So Auditions are going to be sometime later next week, and the posters for them will start going up tomorrow.

(HARVEY'S PHONE GOES OFF)

HARVEY

(ON PHONE) This is Harvey. Uh Huh. Yes. I'll be there. Thank you. Bye.(HANGS UP PHONE)

I've gotta go but I'll be back within a hour.

ELIZABETH

I'll be here.

HARVEY

I'll be back soon.

(HARVEY EXITS OFF.)(CHRISTINA WALKS OVER TO ELIZABETH)(ELIZABETH IS STILL SITTING THERE IN A DAZZ)

CHRISTINA

Sooooo

ELIZABETH

What?

CHRISTINA

What was that? Or more importanly Who was that?

ELIZABETH

You mean Harvey(LAUGHING)? We go way back.

CHRISTINA

You know him! You go way back? I need details!

ELIZABETH

What? Can't two fellow actors sit at break together talking about how exciting the new production is?

(THEY BOTH START EXCITING)

CHRISTINA

Whoa! Twelve hours ago you could not stand the play!

ELIZABETH

What?! I don't know what you're talking about.

CHRISTINA

Ohhhhhhhh, I get it. You just like it cause Hot-stuff likes it!

(THEY BOTH EXIT ALL THE WAY OFF)

VICKY

Actors!...I will never understand them.

(LIGHTS GO DOWN)


	3. Act 1: Scene 3

THE NEXT DAY/THE FRONT OF THE THEATER...

(LIGHTS COME UP)(THERE'S A CROWD OF PEOPLE IN FRONT OF THE DOOR)

(ELIZABETH ENTERS WITH HARVEY BUT STAYS BACK)

HARVEY

What's this all about?

ELIZABETH

I don't know. Usually no ones here in the mournings.

(TWO GIRLS COME OUT OF THE CROWED)

FIRST GIRL

I can't believe they're doing The Phantom of the Opera!

SECOND GIRL

I know! Let's go practice!

(HARVEY AND ELIZABETH LOOK AT EACH OTHER)

HARVEY AND ELIZABETH IN UNICIN

The Audition Poster!

(THEY BOTH FORCE THROUGH THE CROWD/ MOST OF THE PEOPLE EXIT OFF)

HARVEY

(READING POSTER)

"The First Production for next season will be: The Phantom of the Opera. Auditions will be the on the Friday of next week from 3:00-5:00 in the theater..."

ELIZABETH

(READING POSTER)

"All actors/actresses wishing to audition must come prepared with a song/duet. Each person must have a partner. NO EXCEPTIONS. We will be having the Theater open tomorrow ,Sunday, and most of next week for your use. Hope to see you there, Victoria A.K.A. The New Theatre Director and Elizabeth________, the theatre owner."

HARVEY AND ELIZABETH (IN UNICIN)

Duet... partner?

ELIZABETH

I never signed off on that.

HARVEY

Wow, haven't seen that one before.

ELIZABETH

Me neither, and I've been here a loooonnngg time.

HARVEY

Well I guess I better go find a partner.

ELIZABETH

Me too.

(THEY BOTH START TO EXIT)

(THEN HARVEY STOPS)

HARVEY

Wait, ELIZABETH.....

ELIZABETH

Yes

HARVEY

I'm new in town so, do you want to be my audition partner?

ELIZABETH

YES! I mean... I guess soo.

HARVEY

Okay

(ELIZABETH IS GIDDY)

HARVEY Continued...

I'll meet you here tomorrow to practice.

ELIZABETH

Okay, I'll see you there... I mean here.

HARVEY

(LAUGHS) Bye.

ELIZABETH

Bye.

(THEY BOTH GO OFF STAGE IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS)

(THEY BOTH COME BACK ON)

ELIZABETH

I rode here with you.

HARVEY

Yeah

(THEY BEGIN EXITING)

HARVEY Continued.

You wanna go grab a bite to eat?

ELIZABETH

Sure, that would be nice.

(THEY EXIT OFF)

(LIGHTS GO DOWN)

END OF ACT ONE

************************************************************************


	4. Act 2: Auditions

**ACT TWO: AUDITIONS**

CURTAIN COMES UP ON: Pairs of actors all practicing songs. ELIZABETH enters looking for HARVEY.

ELIZABETH

(TO A GIRL PRACTICING) Excuse me, have you seen Harvey MacKenzie?

GIRL

Who?

ELIZABETH

I'll take that as a no.

GIRL

Whatever.

ANGELINA O.S.

Well look who it is girls?!!

ELIZABETH

Ahhh grreat.

(ANGELINA ENTERS WITH A GROUP OF GIRLS)

ANGELINA

It's little Izzy...You don't actually expect to audition for my play do you?

ELIZABETH

Who said it was your play? It's my theatre.

ANGELINA

Just because you own it doesn't mean that your the star... Now Elizabeth how do except to get a lead in The Phantom of the Opera if you can't even sing?

ELIZABETH

I can sing. You don't have to be able to hit high notes to sound good.

ANGELINA

Well, obviously who ever told you that must be deaf.

ELIZABETH

You know what Angelina I'm not listening to you and your little pep squad. When are you going to grow up?

ANGELINA

Wow!(SARCASTICALLY) I'm hurt!

(ELIZABETH STARTS WALKING AWAY)

ANGELINA

Besides who are you going to audition with?

ELIZABETH

(SHE STOPS AND GOES BACK TO ANGELICA)

For your information I am auditioning with Harvey Mackenzie, who I believe is one of the best if not the best male singers I've ever met.

ANGELINA

Harvey? Harvey? Who's Harvey?

ELIZABETH

You'll find out soon enough.

ANGELINA

What's that suppose to mean?

ELIZABETH

Oh don't worry your little head off.

(She exits off to go find HARVEY)

(ANGELINA EXITS OUT THE HOUSE)

(ELIZABETH EXITS OFF TO FIND HARVEY)

(THE LIGHTS GO DOWN)

(LIGHTS COME UP ON HARVEY SINGING "The Music of The Night" BY HIMSELF)

(AS HE SINGS ELIZABETH COMES IN THROUGH THE BACK OF THE HOUSE)

(AS HE GETS FURTHER INTO THE SONG ANGELINA HEARS HIM AND SNEAKS IN THROUGH THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE HOUSE AS ELIZABETH)

(THE TWO GIRLS ARE SURPRISED BY HIS WONDERFUL VOICE SO THEY TRY TO GET CLOSER WITHOUT HIM SEEING THEM)(ANGELINA RECOGNIZES HIM, THEY WERE ON BROADWAY TOGETHER A FEWS YEARS BACK)

(AS HE GETS FURTHER INTO THE SONG ANGELINA SNEAKS BACK OUT THE DOOR AS ELIZABETH IS GOING FURTHER INTO THE HOUSE)(NEAR THE END OF THE SONG SHE GOES ONTO THE STAGE TO HIM)

ELIZABETH

Wow...

HARVEY

Sorry I got here early so I came in here to warm-up.

ELIZABETH

That was amazing!

HARVEY

Thanks

ELIZABETH

No really, I felt like I was watching the real play.

(SILENCE)

HARVEY

Really

ELIZABETH

Yeah, I would imagine you singing good too since the way your career took off.

HARVEY

How did you know?

ELIZABETH

How did I know? My mom sent me every newspaper clipping with your name in it after I left... "Newcomer, Harvey MacKenzie to play Phantom on Broadway!", "Phantom up for record number of Tony's" I actually went back for a few days and saw you perform. You were-

HARVEY

Why did you leave?

ELIZABETH

I ... I... needed to get away. So I came out here. My dad always talked about how beautiful it was. The first job I got was an usher here. It was supposed to be a temporary job until my acting career took off, and now I've been here for nine years and I own it.

HARVEY

That's good, at least we both got what we wanted... in a way.

(SILENCE, THERE EYES MEET)

HARVEY Continued.

We should start-

ELIZABETH

I can't. I can't do this play. I need to focus on saving the theater and how to pay the bills and-

(HARVEY KISSES HER)

("All I Ask of You" PLAYS AND THEY BEGIN SINGING TO IT)(AS THEY BEGIN TO SING ANGELINA COMES BACK WITH HER GROUPIES FROM THE BACK OF THE HOUSE TO SHOW THEM HARVEY, BUT THEN HEARS ELIZABETH SING HER PART)(ANGELINA IS FLABBERGASTED)(AFTER THEY FINISH SINGING THE GIRLS STAY IN THE BACK)

HARVEY

You still know it.

ELIZABETH

Yeah, I never forgot it.

(ANGELINA AND THE GIRLS COME CLOSER TO THE STAGE)

ANGELINA

(SLOWLY CLAPPING) Well, well, well. Look what we found girls? Looks like Elizabeth got a boyfriend.(THE GROUPIES FOLLOW ON LAUGHING)

ELIZABETH

What do you want Angelina, don't you have an idiot fiancé to get back to?

ANGELINA

Very funny Iz. Who's this?

HARVEY

I'm Harvey MacKenzie, I'm an old friend of Elizabeth's.

ANGELINA

Harvey MacKenzie. This is your partner? Wow... You've changed Harv?

HARVEY

Do I know you?

ANGELINA

You don't remember me do you?

HARVEY

Sorry, I usually only rememeber the smart, talented ones.

ANGELINA

(LAUGHS)Harv, it's me Angie. Remember, we were both in Phantom a few years back.

HARVEY

I didn't recognize without the make-up.

ANGELINA

(LAUGHS) Funny, come here Harv.(TAKES HIM OVER TO THE SIDE OF THE STAGE)

ANGELINA Continues

Harvey what are you doing? I thought you were one of us? Pick it's either us, Popular, smart, rich ect.,ect.,ect. or her, Geeky, abnormal, a wannabe, poor.

HARVEY

(HE GOES OVER TO ELIZABETH AND PUTS HIS ARM AROUND HER)

Well I'd much rather be a Geeky, abnormal, wannabe than anything associated with you.

ANGELINA

Harvey do you know what you're getting into? I'll give one last chance, audition with little Izzy over there and maybe have a chance at Raoul or audition with me and... the possibilities are endless, I Christine and You...Phantom. Think about it....(ANGELINA EXITS OFF WITH GROUPIES)

HARVEY

(Turns to ELIZABETH) She hasn't changed much.

ELIZABETH

She was in Phantom with you?

HARVEY

Yeah, she was Christine for a year when I was first Raoul, and then she left thank god.

ELIZABETH

(LAUGHS)You know you didn't have to stand up for me back there.

HARVEY

Yes, I did. People like Angelina need to be taught that there are more talented people in the world than themselves. And after we audition, they'll know.

ELIZABETH

Why are you being so nice to me?

HARVEY

I want to be your friend again. I am sick of all the preppiness and everything with rich, stuck-up, people like Angelina and all of them. I want to be regular like Christina, and Vicky, like... you. I want the old times back.

ELIZABETH

That is the most blunt, yet sweet thing anyone has ever said to me.

HARVEY

That's what I was going for.

ELIZABETH

(LAUGHING)You could be anywhere in the world right now, literally, and you chose to be here with me?

HARVEY

Wouldn't have it any other way.

(SILENCE)

HARVEY Continued.

Let's do get some lunch.

ELIZABETH

Alright

(THEY BOTH EXIT, LIGHTS GO DOWN)


	5. Act 2: Scene 2

SAME DAY:CONTINUOS

LIGHTS COME UP ON: FRONT OF STAGE WITH A FEW OF THE GROUPS AND A GUY NEAR THE MIDDLE)

(ANGELINA ENTERS WITH GROUPIES AND GOES TO A GUY IN MIDDLE, JIMMY)

ANGELINA

Jimmy!!

JIMMY

Good your back, what happened?

ANGELINA

The little brat obviously got some talent over the last few months.

JIMMY

Who?

ANGELINA

Ugh! Elizabeth you idiot!

JIMMY

Oh okay.

ANGELINA

Gosh!

JIMMY

So what's the problem?

ANGELINA

The problem is that I now have to get rid of her, make Harvey regret her, and teach you how to sing!

JIMMY

But what you said that you were gonna steal Elizabeth's partner?

ANGELINA

I was.

JIMMY

Ohhhhhhh, I get it! Your mad because the new guy likes Elizabeth better than you.

ANGELINA

Thank you captain obvious! Now back to me, we need to crush them, plummet them!

JIMMY

Isn't that what we're also supposed to do?

ANGELINA

YES! It's Just more important now. I'll make him regret it, I will make him wish that he never would've made contact with her, I am going to show Harvey WHO'S BOSS!

(SILENCE)

JIMMY

I still don't get it? Who's gonna sing with you?

(THE GROUP, ANGELINA, AND JIMMY BEGIN EXCITING)

ANGELINA

Oh my gosh! You're going to sing with me!

JIMMY

But I haven't sang in...

ANGELINA

I know!

JIMMY

Jheese...

ANGELINA

(FURIOUS) Shut up!!!

(STAGE GOES TO BLACK)


	6. Act 2: Scene 3

THE DAY OF AUDITIONS/OUTSIDE THE STAGE)(PRACTICING/SIGN-UP AREA)

(HARVEY AND ELIZABETH ENTER HOLDING HANDS)

HARVEY

Well this is it.

ELIZABETH

Yep.

HARVEY

Ya ready?

ELIZABETH

As I'll ever be

(They begin walking to Sign-In Table, When ANGELINA and JIMMY run in and go in front of them)

ANGELINA

(To sign up girl)Hi we would like to sign up for auditions.

HARVEY

Wow... Hey Angelica.

ANGELINA

Harvey?! Harv! Oh we didn't see you there!

JIMMY

Yes we did, you sa-(ANGELICA cuts him off by elbowing him in the gut)

HARVEY

(TO JIMMY)

Hey I'm Harvey.

(THEY SHAKE HANDS)

JIMMY

I'm Jimmy, Angelina's finance, but I actually changed my name to James.

HARVEY

Really?

JIMMY

I thought it would be more appropriate for my new career title as an ACT-TOOR..

HARVEY

Good for you... Well good luck auditioning, Break a leg.

JIMMY

HEY! (TO ANGELINA)Why would I want to break my leg?

ANGELINA

(TO JIMMY) It's a figure of speech dummy!

HARVEY

Ahem. Um can we get through.

ANGELINA

Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had her with you.

ELIZABETH

Hi Angelica.

ANGELINA

Uh-huh. (BACK TO HARVEY)Yeah we'll see you after auditions Harv Byeee.

JIMMY

Oh, Break a leg Harvey!

(ANGELINA AND JIMMY EXIT)

HARVEY

(HARVEY AND ELIZABETH SIGN IN AND GET A NUMBER)

Thanks..... She just can't accept the fact that she's not the best anymore.

ELIZABETH

I don't think I'm better than her.

HARVEY

(GRABS ELIZABETH BY THE SHOULDERS)

You are the best, no matter what they say.

ELIZABETH

If you say so.

HARVEY

Come on, lets go practice.

(CHRISTINA ENTERS AND SIGNS IN WITH A GUY, SKYLER)

(AFTER THEY SIGN IN THEY SPOT HARVEY AND ELIZABETH AT A TABLE REHEARSING)

CHRISTINA

Izzy!(RUNS OVER TO HER)

ELIZABETH

Chrissy!

(THEY HUG)(HARVEY STANDS UP TO MEET THEM)

HARVEY

(TO CHRISTINA)

Hey I'm Harvey I'm aud-

CHRISTINA

I know, I mean.. Elizabeth told me about you... this is Skyler, we're auditioning together.

ELIZABETH

Yeah, We've been in a few plays together over at the civic... Hey well do you guys want to practice with each other.

CHRISTINA

Yeah!

SKYLER AND HARVEY

Alright, sounds like a plan.

ELIZABETH

You guys first, which song are you doing?

SKYLER AND CHRISTINA

The Phantom of the Opera

ELIZABETH

Oh...

HARVEY

Very original...

ELIZABETH

Yeah...(ELIZABETH STARTS REMEMBERING MORE ABOUT SKYLER)

CHRISTINA

That's what we were going for, here's the C.D.

(HARVEY TAKES THE C.D. PUTS IT IN THE BOOM BOX AND PLAYS THE SONG)(HARVEY AND ELIZABETH SIT AND WATCH SKYLER AND CHRISTINA'S SONG/SKIT)(ELIZABETH IS MEZMORIZED BY SKYLER'S VOICE, LIKE CHRISTINE IS TO PHANTOM)(WHEN THE SONG ENDS, HARVEY AND ELIZABETH ARE SILENT, IT WAS GOOD, REALLY GOOD)(AFTER A SECOND THEY BOTH START CLAPPING)

HARVEY

Wonderful!

ELIZABETH

Yeah. That was... wow.

CHRISTINA

Okay hit the button and we'll gladly-

HARVEY

(LOOKS AT ELIZABETH)Well our number is coming up so we want to show you ours before we go on.

(ELIZABETH IS STILL IN A DAZZ FROM SKYLER'S VOICE)

HARVEY

Elizabeth? Hey are you okay?

(SHE COMES OUT OF IT)

ELIZABETH

...Uh huh, yeah. Sorry. That was really good guys. You know, Harvey was in Phantom for a few years on Broadway.

CHRISTINA

Wait, this is Harvey? Harvey that you used to always talk about, Harvey your High School Sweetheart Harvey?

HARVEY

That's me.

CHRISTINA

Wow,(SARCASTICALLY)it's an honor to finally meet you.

(THEY ALL LAUGH)

(SKYLER AND CHRISTINA SIT DOWN AND PUT IN HARVEY AND ELIZABETH'S C.D.)(HARVEY AND ELIZABETH STAND UP AND GET IN FIRST POSITIONS)

CHRISTINA

So what song are you guys doing?

HARVEY

"All I Ask of You"

CHRISTINA

Good choice!

(SILENCE)

ELIZABETH

Christina...

CHRISTINA

Yep...

ELIZABETH

Um... can you hit the play button, please.

CHRISTINA

Oh, yeah, duhhh. Silly me.

(CHRISTINA STARTS THE MUSIC, FINALLY, AND HARVEY AND ELIZABETH PERFORM THERE REPRISE OF "All I Ask of You")(SKYLER AND CHRISTINA ARE IN AWE OF IT, IT'S GOOD, REALLY GOOD)(THE SONG FINISHES AND THEY ARE SILENT)

ELIZABETH

(OUT OF BREATH) Sooo.....

HARVEY

What'd you guys think of it?

CHRISTINA

It... was..... AWESOME!!!!

SKYLER

You guys aren't bad yourselves.

HARVEY

(LAUGHING) Thank you!

ELIZABETH

(LAUGHING) Yeah...you two are perfect together.

CHRISTINA

Thank you! That's so sweet! We are nothing compared to you two love birds!

HARVEY, ELIZABETH, AND SKYLER

Huh? What?

CHRISTINA

What, I thought you two were going out again or something, you're perfect for each other! Well we're gonna go practice more over here, break a leg guys! (CHRISTINA AND SKYLER GO TO A CORNER ON THE STAGE)(AS THEY WALK AWAY SKYLER/ELIZABETH LOOK AT EACH OTHER FOR A SECOND AND THEN LOOK AWAY)

(HARVEY IS STILL RECOVERING FROM WHAT CHRISTINA SAID ABOUT THEM BUT THEN SEES SKYLER/ELIZABETH LOOKING AT EACH OTHER)

HARVEY

So I'm getting the feeling that you two have met before.

ELIZABETH

Yeah Chrissy and me have been friends ever since I first came here. She always got the big parts in the plays because-

HARVEY

I wasn't talking about Chrissy....

ELIZABETH

Skyler?

HARVEY

(NODS HIS HEAD)

ELIZABETH

Yeah we're friends... like I said we were both in some plays at the civic together last year, he pretty much taught me how to sing.

HARVEY

Friends? People that are just "friends" don't look at each other like that.

ELIZABETH

What's it to you?

(PUTING THE PEICES TOGETHER)

ELIZABETH Continued.

Wait a minute, it all makes sense now.

HARVEY

What does?

ELIZABETH

Why you found me, why you've helped me, everything... You still like me!

HARVEY

No I don't! Well, I mean I do, but as a friend!

ELIZABETH

Well a good friend of mine once said, "People that are just 'friends' don't look at each other like that."

HARVEY

Did you just quote me?

ELIZABETH

Yes, Yes I did.

(PAUSE)

HARVEY

She's right ya know.

ELIZABETH

About what?

HARVEY

Us.

ELIZABETH

I KNEW IT!!

(HARVEY STARTS TO WALK AWAY BUT THEN COMES BACK)

HARVEY

Okay. What are we in Second Grade.

(SILENCE)

(LIGHT SWITCHES OVER TO SKYLER/CHRISTINA)

CHRISTINA

Skyler! Do you like her?

SKYLER

Elizabeth?

CHRISTINA

Yes!

SKYLER

We're just friends, we helped each other during the plays and stuff.

CHRISTINA

Friends? People that are just "friends" don't look at each other like that.

SKYLER

Okay maybe a little.

CHRISTINA

Awwwww, that's so cute! How long have you liked her?

(SKYLER WHISPERS TO CHRISTINA)

How long?!

(SKYLER WHISPERS IT TO HER AGAIN)

And you haven't told her?! I didn't even know that you'd known us for that long! It's sorta creepy. So when are you gonna tell her?

SKYLER

I don't know.

CHRISTINA

You've liked the women for three years and you're telling me that you've never even thought of when you were going to tell her!!

SKYLER

Shhhh! I don't want her to hear you.

CHRISTINA

I've gotta tell her.

(SHOWES BOTH PAIRS ON STAGE ARGUING)

HARVEY

I've got to go tell him.

ELIZABETH

No you don't!

SKYLER

Christina! You don't have to do this!

HARVEY AND CHRISTINA

He's/She's my friend I have to.

(HARVEY AND CHRISTINA RUN TO THE MIDDLE OF THE STAGE STOPPING IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER/ ELIZABETH AND SKYLER FOLLOW THEM TRYING TO STOP THEM)

HARVEY

Hi Christina.

CHRISTINA

Hey Harv.

HARVEY

I need to talk to you.

CHRISTINA

I need to talk to you too!

(THEY BOTH GO UP TO THE FRONT OF THE STAGE)

CHRISTINA

Okay me first.

HARVEY

Okay.

CHRISTINA

Skyler likes Izzy!!

HARVEY

WHAT?!

CHRISTINA

Yeah, he's liked her for three years!

(HARVEY IS CRUSHED)

CHRISTINA Continued.

But I'm gonna tell her right n-

HARVEY

No! (GRABS HER ARM)

CHRISTINA

Why not?

HARVEY

You can't...Sorry, It's just that-(HE WALKS TO EDGE OF THE STAGE)

CHRISTINA

(PAUSE) You like her don't you. That's why you came here.

HARVEY

Why does everyone keep thinking that?

CHRISTINA

Why should I know? But hey what was it you wanted to tell me?

(HARVEY IS IN A DAZZ THINKING ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE IT IS THAT ELIZABETH AND SKYLER MIGHT LIKE EACH OTHER)

CHRISTINA Continued.

Harv? Harvey, are you okay?

HARVEY

I'm fine, it was nothing.

CHRISTINA

Okay, I'm gonna go back to Skyler and practice.

(HARVEY NODS HIS HEAD)(CHRISTINA GOES BACK TO SKYLER AND THEY GO OFF STAGE)(ELIZABETH WALKS UP TO HARVEY AND STANDS BESIDE HIM)

ELIZABETH

Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good.

HARVEY

Yeah I'm... I'm fine.

ELIZABETH

You didn't tell her did you?

HARVEY

Nope.

ELIZABETH

Thank you, that was very sweet of you.(KISSES HIM ON THE CHEEK)

( SILENCE)

ELIZABETH

Sorry, I just-

HARVEY

No, it's okay I know what you meant.

ELIZABETH

So what did Christina say?

HARVEY

Oh nothing, It's not important... Well, we should rehearse the song again.

ELIZABETH

(SHE GETS UP)

Yeah, we have to beat Angelina and James. (SMILES AT HIM)

HARVEY

We do? I mean, we do!

(HARVEY GOES TO START THE BOOMBOX, ELIZABETH BEGINS TO GO OFF STAGE)

HARVEY Continued.

(HARVEY TURNS AROUND AND STARTS TO GO TO HER)

Wait... Elizabeth, Izzy I... need to say something.

ELIZABETH

What is it?

HARVEY

The real reason why I came here, why I found you was because I...

ELIZABETH

You what?

HARVEY

You know what, never-mind. It can wait.

(SILENCE, ELIZABETH AND HARVEY JUST STAND THERE)

ELIZABETH

You sure?

HARVEY

Yeah

ELIZABETH

I'm gonna go get a water, you want one?

HARVEY

Sure.

ELIZABETH

Alright I'll be right back.

(ELIZABETH WALKS OFF)

(HE'S FRUSTRATED, YOU CAN TELL THAT HE NEEDS TO SAY SOMETHING)

(HARVEY BEGINS TO GO BACK TO THE BOOMBOX AND THEN TURNS TO THE SIDE WHERE ELIZABETH EXITED AND SAYS)

HARVEY

I love you!

(THE LIGHTS FADE)(THE LIGHTS COME UP AND HARVEY/ELIZABETH ARE AUDITIONING FOR THE JUDGES, THEN IT GOES TO ANGELINA/JAMES' AUDITION OF "The Point of No Return", AFTER A MIUNTE IT GOES TO CHRISTINA/SKYLER'S)(THEN ALL THREE PAIRS BEGIN SINGING, THREE SPOTLIGHTS, THREES SONGS) (AS THE THREE SONGS END THE SPOTLIGHTS FADE UNTIL THE STAGE IS BLACK)

END OF ACT TWO


	7. Act 3: RehearsalsOpening Night

**ACT THREE: REHEARSALS/OPENING NIGHT**

*THE THEATRE: It has been a week since auditions. Since then, Harvey finally got the gutts to ask Elizabeth to be is girl friend and she said yes. Harvey knew that he needed to make his move because he had no idea what Skyler was going to do.

CURTAIN COMES UP ON: Actors all grouped up on the stage. This is the cast of The Phantom of the Opera. Angelina is already there with James and she does not look happy.

(HARVEY COMES IN SWINGING ELIZABETH IN THE AIR/HUGING HER)

HARVEY

I can't believe it!!

(HARVEY PUTS HER DOWN)

ELIZABETH

Me neither, I knew you could do it!

HARVEY

I was talking about you!

ELIZABETH

I haven't got the part yet, I still have to have my call-back.

HARVEY

I don't care, to me you are already Christine!

(HARVEY AND ELIZABETH STOP AND LOOK AT EACH OTHER FOR A MOMENT AND THEN KISS)

(ANGELINA LOOKS OVER AND WATCHES THEM DISGUSTED)

ANGELINA

(TO JAMES) Pick me up and swing me.

JIMMY

What?

ANGELINA

Just do it!

(JIMMY DOES IT)

ANGELINA

Oh I knew we could it! I told you!

(HARVEY AND ELIZABETH LOOK OVER AT THEM)

HARVEY

(TO ELIZABETH) Here we go.(TO ANGELINA) Angelina hey!

ANGELICA

Harvey, Izzy darling we didn't see you over there! Jamesie and me were just celebrating getting into the cast.

HARVEY

Aww yes. Congratulations! So who did you guys get?

ANGELINA

Oh... funny you should ask. Well I got the character I wanted allll along and same with him.

ELIZABETH

Really? And what would those be?

ANGELINA

Well I got a Call-back for Christine and Jamesi got Phantoms understudy!

JIMMY

Vicky said that I have a hidden talent!

ELIZABETH

Wow! That's fantastic James!.. You haven't got the part yet Angelina, you know I got a call-back too? So may the best girl win.(THEY SHAKE HANDS)

ANGELINA

Don't worry I will.

ELIZABETH

Angelina you are so-(VICKY ENTERS)

VICKY

Welcome everyone! Could you all please stand around in a circle.

(THE CAST FOLLOWS)(HARVEY/ELIZABETH AND JIMMY/ANGELICA ARE OPPOSITE EACH OTHER)

VICKY

Congratulations! You are the official cast for The Phantom of the Opera! Give yourselves a round of applause!

(EVERYONE CLAPPS)

VICKY Continued.

Now I would like to start by-

ANGELINA

Oh, Vicky don't forget about call-backs.

VICKY

Oh yes, thank you Angie... So could I please have my three actresses that received call-backs for Christine. (THE THREE OF THEM STEP FORWARD) Thank you. Now here's how it's going to go. One of you will receive the roll of Christine, one of you Christine's Understudy/another character, and one of you will get Carlotta.

ELIZABETH

Christina! I didn't know you got a call-back for Christine. That's wonderful! Maybe I can be your understudy?

CHRISTINA

What are you talking about! I would be lucky to be your understudy.

ANGELINA

No. Either of you two would be lucky to be "my" understudies.

VICKY

Here are the lyrics to "Think of Me". Now we will with each of you singing the first paragraph separately with Angelina first, Then Christina, and lastly to Izzy but after hers finishes I will have all three of you sing the rest of the song together from after the paragraph. Got it?

(ALL THREE GIRLS NOD)

VICKY Continued.

Here are your lyrics...

(EACH TAKES ONE)

VICKY Continued.

Angelina you stand center-stage, Christina you take stage-right, and Elizabeth, you take stage-left. Angelina begin when ever your ready.

(THE REST OF THE CAST GOES OFF STAGE EXCEPT HARVEY)(THE THREE GIRLS GET INTO PLACES)

ANGELICA

Ready Vicky.

VICKY

Okay we will be doing it okapella so begin when ever your ready, and remember to continue after Elizabeth.

HARVEY

Vicky, would you like me to sing my part.

VICKY

Yes, please do. Now you can either sit here or go up there.

HARVEY

I'll stay here.

VICKY

Alright than.

(THEY BOTH SIT DOWN)

ANGELINA

Ahem.

VICKY

Oh sorry Angelina, please begin.

(ANGELINA SINGS HER PART, IT'S GOOD, LIKE CHRISTINE WOULD SING IT)(THEN CHRISTINA SINGS HER PART, IT GOOD TOO, IT'S JUST THE WAY CARLOTTA SINGS IT)(LASTLY, IT GOES TO ELIZABETH, IT'S DIFFERENT, BUT VERY NEW)(THEN ALL THREE SING FROM THE SONG)(AFTERWARDS EVERYONE STARTS CLAPPING/THE THREE GIRLS BOW)

VICKY

Okay, thank you very much girls!

ANGELINA

Should we stay out here Vicky?

VICKY

For a moment...

(THE THREE GIRLS AND HARVEY WAIT AXIOUSLY)

(VICKY GOES OUT TO THE HOUSE WITH THE TWO OTHER JUDGES AND THEY TALK)

ANGELINA

So Izzy, that was a different approach.

ELIZABETH

What?

ANGELINA

Well I've never heard that song like that before. I can't believe that you actually expect to get Christine with that.

ELIZABETH

You know what Angie I'm-

(VICKY AND THE JUDGES RETURN)

VICKY

This is a very hard decision because each of you posseses a different quality which we would like the character to have. Angelina, you have the voice of Christine, the original voice.(ANGELINA SMIRKS AND LOOKS AT ELIZABETH) Christina, you have a natural presence on the stage and you have a beautiful voice. But Elizabeth, your voice is... it's different, the new Christine. It has the feeling of Christine, and when you sang we felt that you and Skyler would have wonderful chemistry.(ELZABETH SMIRKS AND LOOKS AT ANGELINA)

VICKY

So we have made our decision, Angelina could you please go and get the rest of the cast.

ANGELINA

With pleasure.

(ANGELINA GOES OFF TO GET THE CAST)

(THEY ALL ENTER BACK)

VICKY

Could everyone please gather round.(THEY ALL DO) We will now go through the play. But first we must introduce our three main characters and who will play them.

First is our Phantom: Skyler.

(EVERYONE CLAPS)

Our understudy for the Phantom will be James.

(ANGELINA YELLS AND CLAPS)

Next is our Raoul, who you may recognize from Broadway's Phantom of the Opera where he was Raoul for three years and also Phantom for two and a half: Harvey MacKenzie.

(MORE CLAPS/ELIZABETH COPIES WHAT ANGELINA DID FOR JAMES)

And our Christine will be..... Elizabeth. And Christine's Understudy will be Angelina.

(CLAPS)

ANGELINA

WHAT?!!

(EVERYONE LOOKS AT HER)

ANGELINA

Oh, I meant, Great job Izzy.

(ANGELICA CLAPS)

VICKY

Yes.... very good job everyone! Now here's the thing about our production of Phantom, as you can see our Christine is an alto so that is a clue. Instead of having all our main characters be sopranos, we are mixing in altos such as Elizabeth to give the new play range. We will talk more about everything tomorrow mourning, so everyone pick up a script on your way out and don't forget to be here by ten o'clock tomorrow mourning. (THE CAST MEMBERS ALL PICK UP SCRIPTS ANS GO OFF STAGE)(LIGHTS GO DOWN)


	8. Act 3: Scene 2

*TWO MONTHS LATER:

(THE LIGHTS COME BACK UP)(YOU SEE THAT THE SET IS BEGINNING TO APPEAR)(THE SONG "Entr'acte" BEGINS AND EVERYONE RUSHES ON THE STAGE AND BEGINS WORKING, SOME ARE DOING COSTUMES SOME ARE SINGING ALONG WITH THE SONG, BUT YOU ONLY SEE THERE LIPS MOVING, AND SO ON)(VICKY/ELIZABETH ARE GOING AROUND FRANTICALLY TRYING TO HELP EVERYONE)

(AFTER A MINUTE THE MUSIC GOES DOWN TO WERE YOU CAN ONLY FAINTLY HEAR IT)

VICKY

Izzzzzzy, we've got a problem!!

ELIZABETH

What is it?

VICKY

Someone bought the Theater!

ELIZABETH

What?! But, who?!

VICKY

The bank won't tell me, they said that the buyer would tell us themselves?!

ELIZABETH

Great!

HARVEY

What's wrong?

ELIZABETH

Someone bought the Theater!

HARVEY

I know.

ELIZABETH

How do you know?

HARVEY

Because. I bought it!!

ELIZABETH

You what?!

VICKY

Harvey?!

ELIZABETH

But why?

HARVEY

I love this place! And I just couldn't let you guys lose it. I know how much it means to you. I love you.

ELIZABETH

I don't know what to say?!

HARVEY

How about Thank You?

(HE KISSES HER)

HARVEY

Now you're never getting rid of me! Let's celebrate tonight! I'll take you to the best restaurant in town.

ELIZABETH

Harvey?

HARVEY

Nope, I'm taking you out and there's no stopping me!

(ELIZABETH LAUGHS)

ELIZABETH

I love you.

(THEY GO OFF HAPPILY)(THE SONG CONTINUES)

(WHEN THE SONG ENDS, IT GOES TO VICKY'S LINE)

VICKY

Great Job everyone! Don't forget... Opening night is next week! The next scene is Masquerade so be ready!

(SKYLER WALKS UP TO ELIZABETH)(HARVEY IS STANDING BACK WATCHING HIM)

SKYLER)

Great job Izzy!

(THEY HUG)

ELIZABETH

Thank you Sky!

SKYLER

Here, (HE HANDS HER A RED ROSE W/ A RING OF THE STEM)

ELIZABETH

(GASPS)

Sky! I don't know what to say! It's beautiful!(LOOKS AT HARVEY, THEN BACK AT SKYLER) Skyler, I-

SKYLER

No, I don't want an answer yet. (KISSES HER) Think about it and then give me your answer tonight at dinner.

ELIZABETH

Skyler, I can't. I-

VICKY

(FROM OFF-STAGE) Elizabeth! Can you come here please?!

ELIZABETH

I have to go. (SHE GOES OFFSTAGE)

(SKLYER STANDS THERE,HARVEY IS WALKING UP BEHIND HIM)

SKYLER

What did you think of that?

(HARVEY GOES IN FRONT OF HIM)

HARVEY

I thought, I told you to stay away from her Skyler.

SKYLER

You don't own her Harvey. She has the right to pick whichever one of us she truly loves.

HARVEY

You're right, I don't own her... but she loves me Skyler. I know she does. You would never be able to love her the way I do, the way I have. (PAUSE) You knew that was planning on asking her to marry me tonight and you just couldn't stand the fact that she was going to marry me and not you.

SKYLER

How about you do your whole little get up later and we'll let Elizabeth decide who she wants to marry.

(SKYLER HOLDS OUT HIS HAND FOR HARVEY TO SHAKE IT)

HARVEY

(THINKS ABOUT IT FOR A MOMENT)(THEN UN-SURELY SHAKES SKYLERS HAND) Deal. May the best man win.

(SKYLER NODS HIS HEAD)(THEN ELIZABETH ENTERS/ STILL HOLDING THE ROSE/RING)(SKYLER AND HARVEY STAND THERE FOR A MINUTE AND THEN SKYLER EXITS)

ELIZABETH

Hey, what was that all about?

HARVEY

Nothing, just talking about the play.... you were wonderful earlier.

(THEY HUG)

ELIZABETH

Awww, you don't have to say that.

HARVEY

Yes, Yes I do. I knew you could do it.

ELIZABETH

You're doing pretty well yourself.

ANGELINA

Hey! Vicky wanted me to tell everyone to get into what you have of your costume for Masquerade!

HARVEY AND ELIZABETH

Thank you!

ANGELINA

Whatever!

(ANGELINA EXITS OFF)

ELIZABETH

I gotta go get into costume.

HARVEY

Wait!

ELIZABETH

What is it?

HARVEY

(HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH) I want to ask you something and I had this whole thing planned out for dinner tonight but I can't wait, I love you too much.

(THE REST OF THE CAST COMES ON AND STARTS GETTING INTO PLACE, IT GETS LOUD)

ELIZABETH

Harvey, I need to-

HARVEY

No...Elizabeth-

ELIZABETH

Yes!

HARVEY

(HARVEY GRABS HER BY THE ARM)

I need to ask you something important!

VICKY

(FROM OFF-STAGE) Masquerade in two minutes!

ELIZABETH

(TRYING TO GET OFFSTAGE)Harvey... let go.(SHE GETS AWAY)

(RIGHT WHEN SHE GOES OFF HARVEY YELLS)

HARVEY

Will you marry me?!

(ELIZABETH COMES BACK ON SLOWLY, EVERYONE ON STAGE STOPS AND LOOKS AT THEM)

ELIZABETH

What?

HARVEY

I love you, after you left I knew I shouldn't have ever let you go. Will you... marry me?

(SILENCE)(ELIZABETH LOOKS AT THE ROSE THEN HARVEY)

ELIZABETH

YES! Yes I will!

(THE REST OF THE CAST STARTS CLAPPING)

HARVEY

REALLY?

(SHE GOES OVER TO HIM NOT REALIZING THAT SHE DROPS THE ROSE/RING)

ELIZABETH

Yes.

(HARVEY PICKS UP ELIZABETH AND THEN TWRILLS OFF STAGE)(THE REST OF THE CAST GOES BACK TO WORK)


	9. Act 3: Scene 3

(SKYLER COMES ON STAGE, IN COSTUME, SLOWLY, YOU CAN TELL HE'S FURIOUS)

(JIMMY AND ANGELINA ENTER)

(AS THERE ARE TALKING SKYLER SEES THE ROSE/RING ON THE GROUND AND GOES TO PICK IT UP, THEN AS ANGELINA/JIMMY ARE TALKING HE IS WALKING UP THE STAIRS)

JIMMY

Awwwwww, that was cute.

ANGELINA

Shut up!

JIMMY

Gosh I'm just saying.

ANGELINA

Just stop.

JIMMY

Fine.

(EVERYONE GETS INTO POSITIONS FOR THE BEGINNING OF THE SONG)

VICKY

Alright, playback!(MUSIC BEGINS)

And begin!

(THE CAST PREFORMS MASQUERADE)(AFTER THE SONG ENDS EVERYONE GOES OFF EXCEPT SKYLER)(SKYLER IS STANDING THERE HIS MASK IN HIS HAND, HE'S LOOKING AT THE MASK, AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS)(YOU THEN HEAR HARVEY/ELIZABETH SINGING THE END OF "Down Once More" from the "All I Ask of You" REPRISE OFF-STAGE)(AS THEY SING SKYLER LOOKS UP, HE STILL LOOKS MAD, BUT THEN AS HE HEARS ELIZABETH'S VOICE HE THINKS OF HOW MUCH HE STILL LOVES HER, YOU CAN SEE THE EMOTION IN HIS FACE CHANGE, HE STARTS GOING UP THE STAIRS)(AS HARVEY/ELIZABETH FINISH, SKYLER STOPS AT THE MIDDLE OF THE STAIRS, AND AFTER THEY FINISHES HE SINGS THE LAST LINE, DROPS THE MASK, AND GOES FASTLY UP TO THE TOP OF THE STAIRS)(WHEN HE GETS TO THE TOP HE TURNS AROUND TO TAKE ONE LAST LOOK AROUND AND THEN GOES OFF)

(AFTER A MOMENT/WHILE SONG IS FINISHING ELIZABETH RUNS ON STAGE WITH SKYLER'S ROSE/RING IN HER HAND)

ELIZABETH

(YOU CAN SEE THAT SHE'S WEARING THE RING HARVEY GAVE HER)

Sky? Skyler? I need to talk to you. It's about tonight. I-

(She sees the mask and then goes up the stairs to it)(She sits there for a moment with the rose/ring and mask)

(SPOTLIGHT GOES ON HER, THE SPOTLIGHT BEGINS TO GO OUT WITH THE SONG UNTIL

IT IS DARK)

THE END


End file.
